


【哈利波特AU】久别重逢

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [41]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】久别重逢

由于所从事职业的缘故，全圆佑和权顺荣离死亡通常很近。

全圆佑今年二十五岁，已经接替了他的师傅成为了重案调查组的组长。他所行走的土地遗留着黑巫师肮脏腥臭的足迹，探索的处所充满着犯罪分子心思缜密的罗网。他比大部分人聪慧、强大，这让他能够看破通缉犯的所思所想，并且在针锋相对的时刻将他们一举击败，在大多数时候都是好事；不幸的是，他也比大多数人勇敢，这让他晋升更快的同时，也获得了更多与死神擦肩而过的机会。

全圆佑对此不以为意，而权顺荣却忧心忡忡。仔细想想，他的工作似乎在安全性上也没获得太多的优势。虽然魁地奇选手死亡的案例每年算不上多，但是被一击鬼飞球击中或者坠落扫帚而瘫痪的情况却屡见不鲜。成为老师让他离这些悲惨的故事远了一步，可是带着一群莽撞且对球类和魔法都缺乏掌控的青少年也并不安全几分。上一位魁地奇教授就是在六十岁高龄被高速飞来的游走球撞断了鼻子，在死亡线上挣扎了一遭后严肃地思考了人生，继而决定退休的。

这个问题就这样横亘在他们之间，诡异的是，他们从未认真讨论过它。

严谨地说，他们也不是完全没有提及过这个话题。在权顺荣尚且对校园幽灵感到新奇的学生时期，全圆佑曾经表示自己以后绝不会选择成为幽灵。权顺荣表示赞同，接着这次对话就转向了订购优惠价雏菊块根。

权顺荣辞职后，全圆佑花了一番功夫把名下财产都转移给了他。虽然这在权顺荣眼里毫无必要，但是全圆佑坚持说，不希望让他在刚换了工作、颇有些人情需要打点的时候陷入财政紧张。真正的理由则是，既然决定结束选手生涯了，那就权顺荣安心享受居家生活而无需不安。权顺荣没被说服，但是还是被全圆佑笨拙但真挚的爱意表达所感动。这让他想起了小猫咪。尽管不能让烧化的坩埚和折断的魔杖恢复一新，但它急匆匆跑到你身边舔你的手时，你还是会觉得内心被小小地温暖了。他把那盒整齐的票据推到一边，撒娇地倒进全圆佑怀里。

“我要是卷款跑路了怎么办啊。”他半开玩笑地问。

“如果真的是这样，那要么是我这个旧爱行为出格让你不堪忍受到不惜加以报复，要么就是你的新欢魅力十足，值得你飞蛾扑火。”全圆佑顺了顺他的刘海，想了一会说，“这点钱也算不上什么，权当是对你择偶过程中运气不佳的补偿吧。”

“那你怎么办。”

“幸运的话，我能振作精神继续工作——毕竟我还没被辞退，钱总是会有的，魔法部的宿舍也不怕多我一个。不幸的话，我大概会给黑巫师放点水，营造以身殉职的假象，这样你还能收到抚恤金，也挺不错的。”

权顺荣不出声了。他把头埋进全圆佑的怀里一动不动。

“呀，你哭了？”

全圆佑把权顺荣从怀里拎出来。他的眼睛红红的，一兜眼泪在打转。

“才不要什么抚恤金！”

全圆佑赶紧探出身子抽了纸巾，一边抹掉权顺荣大颗大颗滚下来的泪水，一边说，“你还是要吧，虽然和选手的收入不能比，但是也能买点你喜欢的东西。”

权顺荣推了全圆佑一把，擦着眼泪站起来跑进了浴室。

“别哭啦。”全圆佑站在门口冲着门里喊，“黑巫师没有我聪明的。”

“谁哭你。”权顺荣心口不一地说，“我是哭球队好抠门，队员死了也不给这种福利。”

权顺荣拎着扫帚走向他的办公室时，看到了些魔法部的人。最近检查很频繁，他的教案还没补完。他硬着头皮快步开门，却发现早有人在屋里等他。

面前的老年男人衣着讲究，一头雪白的卷发下面是细细的银边眼镜。是全圆佑的律师施温格。他把一份文件推到权顺荣面前，请他签字。他不知道是“遗嘱”两个字比较扎眼，还是直接推门进了他办公室的傲罗比较刺心。

抵达圣芒戈时手术刚刚结束，医生说全圆佑运气尚佳，致命的一记魔咒打中了口袋里的怀表，救了他一命。他现在陷入了昏迷，能否醒来还是个未知数，醒来后的后遗症同样是未知数。他意外地没哭，抱着医生递给他的铝盒坐在床边默默发呆。全圆佑的衣服被黑魔法烧穿粘在了皮肤上，手术前被剪碎了。他的上司拍拍权顺荣的肩膀致以同情，表示全圆佑在战斗中表现英勇，即使被击倒也没有放开手里的魔杖。权顺荣不知道该怎么回答，想尴尬地笑笑以示礼貌，却又没法成功扯动相关的肌肉。他最后选择低下头，翻捡那个铝盒里的物件。

压扁的烟盒，里面剩下两根。银质小酒壶，浮雕纹路里还有清理的不甚干净的血迹。断成数截的魔杖。还有一个小小的怀表。

权顺荣从没见过这块怀表。想来是全圆佑很珍惜的东西，或许是过去来自家族的礼赠。他下意识地按了按，盖子似乎被卡死了。他把那些小东西一一收回了铁盒里，看着床上安静沉睡的全圆佑，发出一声长长的叹息。

晚上权顺荣没离开医院。他没心情回去工作，草草地给校长写了封信说明状况。收到回信时他没仔细看，不过没人能不批准一个爱人即将死去的人的事假。他觉得疲倦无助，很快蜷缩在旁边的空床上睡着了。

月光很亮。亮得让他觉得刺眼，想必全圆佑也不喜欢。他裹着毯子下床整理窗帘，却注意到有白色的雾气缓缓蒸腾起来。权顺荣很快意识到这是谁的记忆，而雾气的来源是那块不肯打开自己的怀表。他迅速合上盖子，却无法控制地被卷入其中。

第一段记忆同样位于夜晚。他站在寂静的街道上，雨水断断续续地滴在他的肩头上。一个高个子男人拉着小男孩的手，缓缓地走过他身旁。

“你是警察吗？”小男孩蹦蹦跳跳地，试图把小皮鞋踩进水洼里，却被男人揽住了。

“可以这么说。”全圆佑的声音很年轻，没有现在那么明显的烟枪感。“不要弄湿自己，你会感冒的。”

“为什么我从来没见过你？”小男孩把注意力转移到男人手里握着的伞上，试图把它抓过来。

“不是每个警察都在这个街区工作。”

“我还会见到你吗？”

“当然。”全圆佑笑了，“但是无论能不能见到我，下次不要跟不认识的人走了。”

权顺荣听不清剩下的对话。雨声越来越大，遮蔽了他们走远的背影。

他不止一次地感到困惑，为什么全圆佑执着于这份工作。他曾经劝说全圆佑，不是你的家人做什么你就一定要如此。全圆佑倒也没太反驳，只是说这大概是他的天赋所在。每一代人都在做同样的事情，某一方面的才能会代代积累。权顺荣认为这份工作以身犯险，全圆佑所在的重案岗位更是有着强烈的的自毁倾向。既然无法改变全圆佑的注意，他也只好接受事实。被全圆佑频繁受伤所困扰时，他也曾经发脾气，让全圆佑不要时常把自己置于救世主的地位，毕竟没有那么多人需要别人拯救。这段记忆没让权顺荣改变自己的结论，却让他明白了全圆佑想要拯救的是谁。他在拯救过去的自己。过去那个渴求关爱与照顾，却没能得到太多，只好假装不想要的孩子。拯救别人或许能够扭转他“我无处求助”的绝望信念。这份工作危险至极，但对他而言意义非凡。

雨水漫过了他的鞋面，他本能地躲进街边的廊檐下。他透过一段小巷，看到太阳缓缓升起。年轻的他和全圆佑正并肩前往一栋高层建筑上。

“小少爷是我们看着长大的孩子。”施温格先生凑近了他一点，仔细地审视着他。

虽然这话没错，权顺荣知道这位老律师和全圆佑的家庭世代合作，但他还是感到很不舒服，甚至听出了一丝敌意。仿佛他是个不怀好意的闯入者，试图夺走谁心尖上的宝贝。

“我出去透透气。”他说。

施温格坐回椅子上，翻看着压在最下面的文件。“遗嘱，小少爷。”他摇摇头，“虽然对你来说算不上早，但是有点太不留余地了。” 

全圆佑笑了笑，抓起羽毛笔迅速地签名，“除了他我也没什么可失去的了。“

第三段记忆似乎很近，潮湿的霉味还清晰可辨。他闭上眼睛让自己适应过度的黑暗，接着辨认出了坐在旧仓库水泥地上的全圆佑。战斗刚刚结束，治疗师忙着固定他断成两截的手臂。医院的走廊的消毒水味道覆盖了霉菌的气息，全圆佑把轮候的号码牌放在身边的椅子上，抽出了大衣口袋里的信封。他费力地抖开信纸，一张照片掉在他的腿上。权顺荣凑近了一点，认出了上面举着奖杯笑容灿烂的自己。全圆佑的表情在看清照片的一刻迅速明亮起来，小心地捏起它亲了亲，又意识到自己脸上满是血迹和泥污。他慌张地用袖子去擦，似乎忘记了自己是个巫师的事实。权顺荣站在走廊上注视着他笨拙的模样泪流满面，眼泪的温度让他缓慢地醒来。那个怀表安静地呆在床头柜上，仿佛什么也没有发生过。他慢慢走到全圆佑的床前，轻轻触碰他未被纱布包裹的脸颊。

“我们过去一次也不谈论这件事，因为我们都害怕它。但是现在我不怕了。”他的眼泪未干，声音还有一丝哽咽。“所以醒过来，亲口告诉我你要多爱我——最好快一点，别让我等急了。”

出院的那天阳光很明亮，全圆佑站在柜子前把衣物丢进行李箱。权顺荣一边掏空床头柜，一边想起了那块怀表。

“它救了你。”他笑。“但是打不开了。”

全圆佑吃惊地看着他。

“那是个礼物。我的师傅退休前给我的。他没有孩子，说很高兴能认识我。”全圆佑露出一点微笑，“我从他那里学会了喝酒，但是没学会他一直希望我学会的‘更惜命一点’。鉴于他也不真正掌握这个技能，我们谁也不能嘲笑谁。”

“只是表吗？”他困惑地按了按开关，那个盖子依旧固执地卡在原处。

“有很多黑巫师会篡改被抓到的傲罗的记忆。”全圆佑顿了顿，露出了一点害羞的表情，“所以我把和你有关的部分都放进去了。这样就算全都忘了，还是能把关于你的部分找回来。”

“噢。”权顺荣简单地回答，“虽然这次的事故对我们来说都很难熬，但是我以后不会再说‘傲罗这职业烂爆了’之类的话了。”

“真的？”全圆佑笑了，“是什么改变了你？”

“总会再见面的不是吗？”权顺荣走过去隔着床拥抱他，“无论分别了多久。”


End file.
